Aphorism
by Moja-Pain
Summary: Konoha High School, sekolah baru yang sangat terkenal, tersimpan banyak misteri dibaliknya. "Mulai saat ini kalian akan mempertaruhkan Hidup kalian dan bertarung!"/ "Semuanya, Bertarunglah! Jangan takut akan kematian..." [OOC,AU]


Fanfic pertama saya, Ide dari cerita ini berasal dari manga dengan judul yang sama, jadi ceritanya akan mirip dengan manga aslinya. Ceritanya masih rada aneh, karena ini masih prolognya...

* * *

"Hey! Coba lihat! Apakah ini ga terlihat mencurigakan?" ucap seorang gadis yang menunjuk sebuah pemberitahuan. "Dan lagi…. Apa yang mereka maksud 'Jika kalian dapat melihat pulau terapung, maka kalian diterima'" tambah gadis lainnya.

Yang mereka lihat adalah poster Konoha High School, sebuah sekolah yang baru membuka pendaftaran, namun sudah sangat terkenal. Kenapa? Di posternya tertulis bahwa sekolah itu akan merubah kurikulum, dari yang menggunakan pendidikan akademi menjadi pendidikan jasmani. Bagaimana, menarik kan? Ditambah lagi ada tulisan yang menyatakan bahwa disana tidak ada ujian maupun tugas. Anak serajin apapun pasti akan tertarik untuk masuk kesekolah ini. Dan parahnya…. Mereka menantang kita untuk mencari pulau terapung dan barang siapa yang melihatnya dapat masuk sekolah ini tanpa biaya dan ujian masuk.

Ya! Sama seperti yang lain, aku juga berpikir bahwa Konoha High School adalah sekolah yang aneh. Kebanyakan orang berfikir bahwa tidak ada cara yang membuat sebuah pulau mengapung dilangit. Tapi… aku dapat melihatnya…. Sebuah pulau surealis yang mengapung tinggi di atas awan.

 **Aphorism**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Super-natural, School life**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, dan kesalahan lainnya…**

"Cih! Distrik Shukaku besar banget sih, gak kaya' tempat tinggal ku dulu!" Desahku tanpa sengaja di perjalanan dalam kereta. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Umurku masih 15 tahun, aku tinggal di kota Bijuu tepatnya di distrik Shukaku, dulu aku tinggal di distrik Kurama. Aku pindah karena pekerjaan ayahku. Dah… untuk sekarang segini aja dulu perkenalannya….

Etto…. Sekolahnya ada di…. Mmm…. Aaa! Ga ingat…. Aku mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari tasku. Sekolahnya…umm…. Dari sini lurus terus sampai perempatan lurus aja terus… entah kenapa aku tetap menatap kertas itu, walau aku sudah hafal petunjuk jalannya. Aku terus aja berjalan lurus, sampai perempatan masih lurus lalu *Bump*. Di tengah jalanan yang ramai sambil menunggu lampu hijau bagi pejalan kaki, aku jatuh terjelapak. 'Mampus dah gua' Yap! Mampus dah gua, pasti sekarang aku lagi diperhatikan ama semua orang, udah….. aku ga berani ngangkat muka nih…, kalau ada bus, tabrak aja aku sekarang, lebih baik aku mati daripada harus menanggung beban sebanyak ini.

"Awas!" eh, itu suara cewek, kan… semoga dia ga ngomong ke aku…. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tanganku ditarik seseorang, tangan yang lembut, etto… apakah aku sudah berada di surga? Eh, gak mungkin ah! "Kamu ga papa, kan!" kini aku dalam pelukan seorang gadis, eh, bukan pelukan juga, sih. Dia hanya memegang tangan dan pinggangku saja, kok….*Wuusssshhhh* sebuah bus besar tiba-tiba saja melewati tempat ku terjatuh tadi. "eh, aku gapapa, kok…" cewek itu…. Cantik banget….. "Kalau begitu, baguslah!" seragam itu… Cewek ini juga dari sekolah yang sama, apakah dia sekelas denganku? Apakah ini sudah ditakdirkan?

"Oh! Kamu yang dari SMP disebelah sana, kan? Kalau kamu tidak tahu jalan, aku bisa mengantarmu loh..." ucapnya seperti seorang kakak, eh SMP? Aku tidak sependek itu,kan? "Oh! Maaf, aku kira kamu masih SMP…." Sepertinya dia mengetahui itu dari ekspresiku…. "Ya…Karena aku ceroboh, kan? Atau karena wajahku yang terlihat bodoh?" ucapku sambil menendang kerikil yang ada di jalan. "Eh, tidak juga, kok. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Haruno Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu…" nama yang selaras dengan warna rambutnya….

Ganbatte Naruto! Ini hari pertamamu di SMA! Ingat mottomu… Cari Ilmu, Cari teman dan mungkin akan ditambah Cari pacar. Aku mengikuti Sakura atau lebih tepatnya aku menatapnya. "Eh! Apa?" eh? apa tatapanku terlihat aneh? Tapi tiba tiba dia menarik tanganku lalu memegang pipiku. Kini wajahku sejajar dengan wajahnya. "Tahan sebentar, ya…" mengikuti instruksinya, aku sedikit menekuk lututku agar sejajar dengannya. Aku masih tak mengerti, tapi sepertinya dia mengacak-acak rambut kuning jabrik ku. "Yosh! Aku sudah meperbaiki rambut baru bangun tidur-mu" katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol. "Etto…. Yang tadi memang gaya rambutku… aku sudah menatanya tadi…" ya…. Kurasa lebih baik jujur, deh, dari pada bilang 'makasih ya..' lagipula aku juga penasaran bagaimana reaksinya. "E-eh! Maaf ya…. Apa aku harus menatanya lagi atau bagaimana?!" Sakura terlihat sangat merasa bersalah gelisah akan hal itu. Ya… walaupun dia bertanya, apa yang harus Ia lakukan, tanpa ku minta dia langsung menata kembali rambutku. "Saat aku bersama Naruto-kun, aku selalu merasakan sesuatu…."tunggu… apakah ini semacam pernyataan cinta? Secepat ini kah… "Seperti perasaan seorang kakak kepada adik lelakinya…."

Hmmm… lagi-lagi…. Saat aku masih SMP, juga selalu seperti ini. Nilai pendidikan jasmani maupun akademik ku selalu berada di rata-rata. Tinggi badanku juga bisa dibilang menengah, atau lebih tepatnya terpendek dari yang menengah. Oleh karena itu, aku tak pernah tampil menonjol. Tapi, sekarang ada suatu hal yang membuatku menjadi terpisah dengan yang lainnya. Dan itu karena, kenyataan bahwa aku dapat melihat sebuah pulau terapung… Oh sudahlah… ayo lupakan semua yang terjadi sampai sekarang. Aku pasti akan menunjukan aku yang berbeda pada mereka. "Hey! Naruto-kun… kita berdua sama-sama dapat melihat pulau terapung, kan?" Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan sesuai tebakan itu adalah Sakura, tercermin dari suaranya yang khas dan ayolah… baru dia yang mengenalku dan sekarang aku sedang berjalan dengannya, kan? . "Ayo kita bekerja-keras dan belajar giat, setelah itu kita akan menjadi orang terkenal, kan?" "Ya…"

"Siswa baru, silahkan serahkan bukti…" sapa seseorang di pintu gerbang Konoha High School. Aku segera mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam tasku dan langsung menyerahkan kepada yang penjaga gerbang tersebut. Dan Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Uwah…" tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan kata itu… didepan kami terhampar halaman sekolah dengan banyak bunga Sakura dan bangunan sekolah yang sangat besar dengan gaya yang sangat unik, terutama pola lantainya. "Ini tempatnya, kan? Sepi banget… gapapa nih…." Jika aku sedang dilanda ketakjuban, Sakura malah sedang gugup karena berbagai hal… dan karena itu, aku juga jadi ikut-ikutan gugup. Tapi… lagi-lagi dia menarik tanganku. Sesaat setelah itu… sebuah gulungan jatuh terpapar, di pintu gerbang, sepertinya itu pertanda bahwa pintu gerbang sudah ditutup. "Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya kita harus cepat, karena kita hampir saja telat tadi." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah.

"… dan yang terakhir merupakan pesan dari Kepala Sekolah." Ucap sang MC, kini aku dan Sakura sudah berkumpul di aula bersama anak-anak yang lain. "… Saya ucapkan selamat, kepada seluruh murid baru, saya kepala sekolah kalian, Orochimaru." Dia terlihat seperti kepala sekolah yang baik dan bersahabat dengan senyum manis yang terukir di wajahnya. "Saya sudah sangat lama menunggu hari kedatangan kalian ke sekolah ini.." Dan entah mengapa aku juga berpikir bahwa aku sudah sekian lama menunggu datangnya hari ini. Tapi… Saat aku melihat keadaan sekitarku, aku mulai berpikir ada apa? Ada dengan perasaan ini. Kebanyakan murid disini… terlihat seolah-olah mereka sedang merasa terpojok.

"Hoaammmm…." Sekarang Sakura sedang menguap disampingku, sepertinya dia merasa lelah karena mendengar pemberitahuan panjang lebar. "Oh ya! Naruto, kita berada di kelas yang sama, kan?" sebenarnya aku tak terlalu mengingatnya, tapi sepertinya "Iya. Untuk suatu alasan, aku merasa banyak siswa dan siswi yang cukup aneh disini." "Ah, iya…. Mungkin mereka menjadi tenang karena para Birokrat sedang mengawasi para murid disini, termasuk kita, apa kamu juga merasa begitu?" aku hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan-nya. Ada benarnya juga dia, kenapa tidak terpikir olehku dari tadi. "Setelah beberapa hari, kita pasti terbiasa dengan ini…" dan jwabannya… dia hanya mengangguk.

"Sekolah ini…. Benar-benar….." ucapku sambil menatap sebuah patung anjing yang sangat besar. "Sangat kaya…." Sambung Sakura juga mendongak untuk melihat patung Anjing itu.. "Sakura! Coba perhatikan! Patung itu memiliki empat mata…" kenapa aku mengatakannya…. Sekarang dia akan benar-benar menganggapku sebagai adiknya. "Anjing bermata empat….. merupakan… anjing penjaga neraka…" sambung Sakura masih menatap patung itu… "Anjing itu merupakan anjing yang menyandang tugas untuk memimpin kematian bagi tuannya…" Suara itu terdengar dari belakang kami, dan karena reflek kami pun menoleh. "Ngomong-ngomong.. apa yang kalian lakukan disini, cepat kembali ke kelas kalian…" Dan ternyata itu adalah salah satu guru yang mengajar disini… "Y-ya, sensei!" ucapku hampir bersamaan dengan Sakura. Dan secepat mungkin aku –diikuti sakura menaiki tangga di samping patung anjing itu dan segera ke kelas kami.

Kelas kami memiliki dinding dan lantai yang bercorak aneh. Sebuah TV yang berukuran sangat besar terpampang di depan kelas. "Semuanya sudah berada dikelas, kan? Nama saya Anko dan Sayalah yang bertanggung jawab akan kelas ini Guru yang tadi menegur kami muncul dari balik tirai. "Mungkin ini terlalu cepat karena kita baru saja selesai melakukan upacara pembukaan, tapi ada sesuatu yang saya ingin kalian untuk melakukannya." Anko-sensei mulai mengambil sesuatu dari tas-nya. "Oke, sekarang keluarkan pena atau pensil kalian, saya akan membagikan secarik kertas." Sambungnya sambil menunjukan sebuah kertas persegi dengan gambar suatu pola yang sama dengan pola dilantai, tepat ditengahnya.

"Apakah semuanya sudah dapat? Kertas itu merupakan hal terpenting kedua, selain kehidupan kalian! Sekarang tepat di tengah kertas tulis salah satu kata… Kata ini harus sesuai dengan cara masing masing kalian mulai bertarung di pertarungan yang akan datang. Ingat… hanya 1 kata yang kamu percaya….. kamu akan membutuhkannya…" Anko-sensei menjelaskannya secara panjang lebar. Aku mendengar semuanya, namun aku tak dapat mengerti keseluruhannya. Atau…. Jangan jangan ini Kuiz mendadak… lagipula ini juga masuk akal…. Meskipun ini adalah jalan pintas untuk menjadi birokrat, kompetisi ini tidak mudah…. Etto…. Apa maksud dari kata yang digunakan untuk pertarungan? Dan…. Sepertinya Sakura juga berpikir hal yang sama denganku… tampak dari cara dia berpikir…

Ini buruk…. Aku gak tau apa yang harus kutulis sekarang, aku heran kenapa mereka bisa memutuskan sesuatu secepat itu… sekarang semuanya sudah mulai menulis…. 'Tidak ada banyak waktu lagi' eh? Tiba tiba kata-kata itu muncul di benak-ku. Kan tadi ga ada batasan waktu…. Kenapa aku harus cemas juga, sih… "Apakah masih ada yang belum selesai? Tolong cepat!" Anko-sensei mengejutkanku padahal baru aja mikir kalau masih punya banyak waktu… 'Ya… jika kamu tidak cepat, kutukan dewa akan segera dimulai.' Suara itu lagi…. Terdengar lagi…. Apa maksudnya ini… Apa yang harus kulakukan.. apa yang harus kulakukan… aku mencoba untuk melihat Sakura, mana tau aku jadi puny aide 'Awas!' 'kamu gapapa, kan?' ingatan tadi pagi saat Sakura menyelamatkanku mulai terulang lagi…

Jika aku harus bertarung, aku sebenarnya mau saja melakukannya, tapi itu bukanlah 'aku' yang sebenarnya. Orang yang kuat dan keren. Lebih dari apapun… yang bisa membuatnya bergantung padaku , untuk bisa melindungi wanita sepertinya… Aku harap aku bisa mendapatkan 'perubahan' semoga ini cukup. Aku mengambil pensilku dan menuliskan kata 'perubahan' tepat di tengah kertas.

"Baik, sepertinya semua sudah selesai. Sekarang ucapkan kata yang kalian tulis dengan suara yang lantang!" perintah Anko-sensei.. eh… bukankah akan lebih bagus jika aku menggantinya dengan kata 'transformasi'? mana yang harus kupilih? "Katana!" mmm…bagus juga Sakura… "Cinta" "Api" "tombak" "perisai" "Transformasi!" *Crunch* suara itu terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kelas, semua kertas menjadi kusut lalu *boom* meledak dan apa yang ditulis di kertas tersebut menempel di punggung tangan ku dengan simbol yang tak kumengerti, hal ini terjadi kepada seluruh murid yang berada di kelas. "Baik! Ritual-nya selesai dengan aman!" Ritual? Mengapa Anko-sensei tak bilang dari tadi…. Lebih penting lagi…. Ritual apa?

"Mulai saat ini, kalian akan mempertaruhkan hidup kalian dan bertarung.." seluruh kelas menjadi sangat sunyi, semuanya terpaku, tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi.. "Huh.. kalian dapat melihat pulau terapung, dan kalian akan membawa karakter di tangan kalian itu. Itu adalah bukti bahwa kalian adalah 'petarung' Pulau itu… adalah pulau yang tidak suci, itu adalah tempat dimana dewa membusuk, sepanjang kalian mengharapkannya, kalian tak dapat meninggalkan tempat ini. Ada saat dimana pulau itu dan matahari berada dalam 1 garis lurus. Saat Itu adalah saat terjadinya… kutukan Dewa" Tidak seperti orang biasa, tak ada yang frustasi, mengamuk atau lainnya disini. Mereka semua seperti sudah siap menerima kenyataan ini, mereka terlihat sudah mantap untuk menghadapinya. Dan tentu saja, aku harus bersikap seperti mereka…

"Dan sekaranglah waktunya!"maksud Sensei pasti saat kutukan Dewa terjadi, karena sekarang pulau dan matahari sudah berada dalam 1 garis lurus. Aku melihat keluar jendela, dari pola-pola di lantai tersebut, tampak sebuah makhluk, lebih tepatnya sejenis monster dengan bentuk ular yang sangat besar dan lainnya… huh… tenang Naruto, Sakura aja biasa saja, masa sih kamu kalah sama dia… relax Naruto… jangan takut… malu sama yang lain… "Semuanya, bertarunglah! Jangan takut akan kematian…"

-Bersambung-

* * *

Terimakasih, karena sudah mau membaca fanfic ini, saya minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang menyinggung dan kesalahan kesalahan lainnya... saya akan senang jika ada yang mereview, baik itu saran, kritik, pujian maupun hujatan. Sekali lagi. saya ucapkan terimakasih


End file.
